Passion in the Storm
by RoninStar Goddess
Summary: A trip sparks something more when Christine seek comfort in Raoul during a thunderstorm, my first thing on here


A fierce and sudden storm had broken out over the country side, but Christine was safe and warm with her lover Raoul, the storms always frightened her, but an embrace from her lover always made her feel safe. With the rain pounding hard and the wind blowing out of control like a wild stallion, she needed him now more than ever, the two of them were in their bedroom, Christine was standing near the window, she was close to the bed, Raoul stood behind her, looking at the rain falling.

"I've never seen a storm like this before," said Raoul, suddenly a large crack of thunder rang out over everything, Christine became frightened and spun right into Raoul's arms, but she didn't know that she had caught the hem of her dress and tripped, the two of them fell onto the bed, Christine blushed when she realized what had just happened.

"Raoul are...you alright?" she asked him, still a little shaken up.

"Me? You're the one who tripped, if I had not been standing where I was you could've broken your neck," answered Raoul, sounding a little mad, she started to get up when she felt a tug around her neck, Christine looked down and saw that the necklace Raoul had given her was caught.

"My necklace, it's caught in your shirt," Christine told him, sure enough the charm was caught on the lower half of his shirt, it was a pink heart shaped diamond that was surrounded by smaller white diamonds, Christine started to figure out how to get it untangled, when she placed her hand on Raoul's stomach area, she blushed when she thought she had touched something else, but a strange feeling came over her, when she touched Raoul's body it didn't feel relaxed, it was as if he was holding his breath for something.

`Raoul feels stiff and warm,` thought Christine, she could feel the warmth from him, the kind of warmth she felt when he held her close, Raoul lightly tapped her on the shoulder, she snapped back from where her thoughts let her roam.

"Do you need me to help you get the necklace untangled Christine?" Raoul asked her, she blushed and looked up at him, trying to remain calm.

"N-no, I've just about got it," answered Christine, her breathing seem to have gotten heavier, Raoul noticed it, he brushed a strand of hair away from his love's face, at first she didn't know what to make of it, she let a small gasp escape when their eyes locked.

"Your breathing has gotten heavy Christine, and you seem flushed, I can feel heat from your arms," replied Raoul, suddenly Christine started to tense up a little, hoping that Raoul was thinking the same thing she was in a way.

`Raoul are you this blind, I can hardly keep these urges down any longer,` thought Christine, she wanted those words to escape her lips, she felt Raoul's hand on her face.

"Your face is warm, you're not running a fever are you?" Raoul asked her.

"No, I'm fine, and you?" Christine replied.

"The same," answered Raoul, a small clinking sound filled his ears, she had gotten the necklace untangled from his shirt, a smile came over Christine's face.

"Oh my necklace came out, let me set it out of the way so that won't happen again," said Christine as she set the necklace on the nightstand.

"Damn it Christine!" shouted Raoul as he grabbed her shoulders, Christine became a little frightened when he shouted like that, she thought he was upset for what had just occurred, she had to apologize quickly.

"R-Raoul-I-didn't mean to make you mad it's just-" but before Christine could finish was she was going to say, Raoul cupped her face in his hands and drew her into a passion filled kiss. The feeling was there, the passion that both of them had for each other was burning deep inside, never had this feeling been so strong.

`It feels that the flames of passion are lit, I didn't think it would happen so soon,` thought Christine, as Raoul kept her in his embrace, still sharing the passion filled kiss, they both pulled back in hopes to extinguish what had been risen, both of them were breathing heavily.

"Raoul, pl-please wait," gasped Christine.

"Chr-Christine?" Raoul asked her, their eyes locked.

"You felt it too, the flame of passion between us has been lit, I didn't expect it to happen so quickly," answered Christine, Raoul seemed a little confused.

"So quickly? You mean you were hoping for something like this to happen between us?" Raoul asked her, she shyly looked away, not know what his answer would be.

"Y-yes, I was secretly praying, but you know what happen to me, yet I'm still scared that I'll get hurt again," answered Christine, Raoul turned her face to his.

"You know I'll never hurt you, not in the ways that he did," Raoul told her as he let his arm snake around her small waist, suddenly Christine started to shake, the memories started to come back to her. "Christine, you're trembling," he said.

"The memories, of that terror, they'll never fade," she told him, Raoul held her close, she looked up at him.

"Don't think about it, you're safe with me now, he'll never hurt you again," Raoul reassured her, but Christine's mind went back over to the necklace, she picked it up from the nightstand and looked at it, she couldn't help but smile at Raoul, and he returned the same look.

"The necklace you gave me, the pink heart matches my dress," she told him, but when she picked it up the heart broke off from the rest of the chain, it clinked when it hit the nightstand.

"No, it broke," said Christine, Raoul grasped the hand that held the now broken necklace, she turned and looked at him, he just smiled.

"Don't worry, we can take it to the jewelers and get it fixed, I know it will look beautiful around your graceful neck once again," Raoul told her, as his other hand snaked around her waist once again, finding the string that held her dress to her body.

"Well, I suppose..." Christine started to say when she felt the string loosen, the top half of her dress slipped off reveling her undergarments, she taken back by this some.

"Raoul?" asked Christine, as she covered herself with the bed-sheets, trying to hide her unclothed self from the one she loved, she was also blushing.

"I see no point in you wearing your lovely dress without your lovely necklace," answered Raoul as he tossed the dress aside. She became a little afraid.

"But-we're not married yet, are you sure, what if your family finds out?" Christine asked him sounding worried, Raoul placed a finger on her lips as if to hush her.

"They won't find out, it's just us, but only if you let me and you want to," Raoul answered her. Christine looked like she was giving it some thought.

"If it's just us, there's no harm in it, I guess,' replied Christine, Raoul took her in his arms, she could feel the passion filled flames inside her growing.

"It's the only way the flames will go out," Raoul told her, before anything else could be said the two drew themselves into a passion filled kiss, Raoul started to unbutton his shirt so Christine could feel his warm body against hers, he tossed his shirt aside, the two of them enraptured, they let each others hands explore the other's body. They laid down on the bed with Raoul on top of Christine, still in their passion filled kiss.

`This passion I have with Raoul is unlike anything I've ever felt in my life. When he holds me in his arms, my fears melt, there is no one else but him, is this a sign that I'm meant to be with him the rest of my life, it feels that nothing is wrong, how could anything be? When I'm with him,` thought Christine.

She could feel Raoul's hand traveling down her leg, she felt him rubbing inside her, stimulating her, she let out small sounds of content.

"Oh..Raoul, ah, ohh," gasped Christine, she could feel his hand travel up her body, she let his hand unhook her bra, he tossed it aside, and he grabbed one of her breasts, the feeling of his hand touching her in way she had longed to be touched enthralled her. "Oh God!" she murmured. Raoul stopped for a second when he heard her, then he started to undo his pants.

"Both of us know it can't be held back any longer, it will be easier for both of us in a different way," Raoul told her as he took her in his arms again, his hands made their way down to her pelvis once again.

"Wai-wait, you mean?" Christine asked him, sounding unsure.

"I promise, I won't hurt you, but this will hurt for a short while," answered Raoul. Christine seemed a little afraid, but he was right the urges couldn't be held back any longer.

`He's going to be inside me? It's just the man you love more than anything,` Christine thought to herself, before she knew it Raoul had gotten her panties off, she was fully undressed in front of the man she loves more than anything in the world. She took his face in her hands for a bit

"Once you do this, are you sure?" Raoul asked her, not wanting to pressure her into anything she didn't want.

"If this is what you want my love, than I'm yours, just promise to never hurt me," Christine answered him, he laid her back down on the bed, lightly brushing her face with his hand. Eyes locked, nothing else mattered, she felt him spreading her legs open.

"It is, my Little Lotte," Raoul told her, before she could say anything else, he drew her into a other passion filled kiss, she could feel his tip, rubbing outside of her, she felt his lips kissing her neck and shoulders.

`My heart is racing, he's right! I can't hold it back any longer, I know he can't ether!` thought Christine. Before long she could feel a tinge of pain around her pelvis, she knew what had occurred. `He's inside me, no turning back!` she thought, her hands grabbed the bedsheets out of the pleasure she was being showered with.

Christine could feel Raoul's hands caressing, exploring her body, she couldn't help but arch in the passion he was giving her, he took her in his arms, drawing her into a deep passion filled kiss, the two of them panting each time they broke from their kiss.

"Ahhh...dear God!" gasped Christine as she felt the tinge of pain around her pelvis once again, she feel Raoul gasping and panting each time he pushed into her, and still he kissed her neck at times claimed her mouth, she knew the love she was sharing was would be with no other man but the very man she loved more than life itself.

"Oh Christine...my love..my darling rose blossom...my star...my world.." gasped Raoul each time he kissed her and pushed into her, Christine couldn't help but moan and gasp in the pleasure, she let her hands explore her lovers body as she too gave him passion filled kisses.

"Yes...Raoul yes...my savor...my protector...my real angel..." Christine panted, she let out small cries of passion each time he pushed into her, she let her fingers intertwine with Raoul's fingers.

"God in Heaven let this...be real and let...nothing come between us...oh God Christine..." gasped Raoul, he couldn't help but to pull her close to his warm body, lust had taken over both of them, no one would come between them, not when they were in each others arms, sharing the love that they would share only with each other.

"I feel...the same way...yes...yes...yes Raoul...oh God Raoul...my soul's on fire...words can not...express what...we...oh God!" Christine moaned. She couldn't help but showered in the passion the love of her life was giving her.

"You're right...Christine.." panted Raoul as he moved faster and harder into her, more small sounds and gasps of pleasure came from the both of them.

"Raoul...oh God Raoul...I...I.." Christine gasped, she could feel him about to release inside her, she let his mouth claim hers once again, her hands cupped around his face, they broke free from their kiss so she could finish what she was about to say.

"I love you...with my heart Raoul!" Christine exclaimed, Raoul took her in his arms once again, he too could feel her about to release.

"And I you...my beloved Christine," gasped Raoul.

"Dear God!" yelped Christine as she felt herself release, and shortly after that she slightly trembled as she felt Raoul release inside of her, the two of them gasped and panted, kissing each other once again.

"There are no words in this world that can not express what we have," Raoul told Christine, she couldn't help but smile at him, Christine was in his arms, what more could she ask for.

"You're right, and what I said was true, I love you with all my heart Raoul," replied Christine, Raoul bushed a strand of hair from her face.

"As do I my Little Lotte," said Raoul, then the two of them fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
